1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel which includes a glass package sealed with a frit, and which has secured mechanical reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-luminous display and includes an organic material between two electrodes. The OLED display emits light as injected electrons and holes recombine in the organic material.
Electrodes and an organic layer in an OLED display are readily damaged by the interaction between oxygen and moisture which penetrate into the OLED display. Thus, a frit is interposed between glass plates to seal them and to protect internal elements against oxygen and moisture.
A frit, which is made of a glass material, is very vulnerable to impact and easily broken by tensile force. In addition, since frit is a brittle material which is easily broken by external force such as impact, it is difficult to use the frit in large substrates. To compensate for stress-sensitive characteristics of the frit, a method of adjusting a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the frit is used in a glass packaging process. However, the method has its limitations.